


They Take Showers Here Don't They?

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ray has always liked showers. Set during 'The Eat Horses Here Don't They?'.





	They Take Showers Here Don't They?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the ds_snippets prompt: wrap and slippery

Ray has always liked showers. They was just something about standing under a spray of hot water and washing away the day.

Now, he was in the shower and scrubbing until his skin was red. Dumpster diving was something he never wanted to do again. It was always surprising the things Benny could get him to do.

Speaking of Benny, he wrapped his arms around Ray's waist and brought one hand up to comb through Ray's chest hair. Ray might be a ladies man, but sometimes he was also a mans man, especially when those men were Benny. 

'You like my chest hair, Benny?'

'Oh, yes. It is very alluring,' Benny said as he licked and kissed Ray shoulder.

'I don't know about that.'

Fraser reached down and wrapped his hand around Ray's cock. Ray groaned as Benny stroked him to hardness. Benny's own hard cock was poking Ray in the thigh.

Ray felt his orgasm coming on and moaned as Benny tightened his grip and sped up his stroke.

He came in Benny's hand.

He collapsed against Benny. Benny picked up the soap and washed Ray's cock.

'Was that good?' Benny asked. 'I have had limited experience with sexual activities.'

Ray grinned and turned around. He wrapped his arms around Benny's wet, slippery body and pulled him into a kiss. 'Yeah, it was good. We took always practice some more.

Benny grinned as they stood under the spray. Ray stole a few more kisses.

Ray liked showers, but he really liked sexy showers with Benny.


End file.
